Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn around
by Karuha
Summary: The presence of a new friend at Foster's has everyone turning in circles. To be updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_One Rainy Day_

* * *

It was an ordinary day, a Tuesday in fact. Mac was heading to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends like he always did after school.

The spring sun had broken through the clouds and was now shining brightly down on the wet pavement. Mac jumped into a puddle with his yellow Wellington boots. He smiled happily as he opened to creaky wrought iron gate that led to Foster's. A strong gust of wind blew, rattling the bare tree on the right side of the path. Mac pulled his knitted hat down over his head as he trudged to the front door. The wind died down just as he reached the porch steps. Mac removed his hat and looked up.

"Gwaaah!" Mac yelled falling backward and landing in a puddle. That had surprised him. He looked up. There was a teddy bear sitting on the porch of Foster's.

That was odd. Mac got up. His trademark green backpack was soaked, as well as the back of his pants. He sighed and alighted the stairs once more.

Mac looked at the teddy bear, it stared back at him with black button eyes.

It didn't look like an imaginary friend, maybe someone had forgotten it. Mac picked up the teddy bear and knocked on the front door.

He could hear the chime echoing in the foyer.

"Bloo could you get the door?" Frankie said from behind a towering basket of laundry.

"Do I haaaaaaaave too?"

"Ugh, you're such a baby. You're standing right there! Just open the door!"  
"I'll get it Frankie. Is that okay?" Wilt ducked under the doorway that led to the foyer.  
"Thanks Wilt." The redhead frowned pointedly at Bloo as she passed.

"Whaaaat?!" Bloo said at her angry gaze, "Wilt said he was getting it!"

The front door opened.

"Oh, Mac! Hi!" Wilt waved his good arm at the boy.

Mac stepped over the threshold, "Hi Wilt." He pulled off his drenched backpack.

"Mac, you're completely soaked!" Wilt noted the small puddle of rainwater that was forming around Mac's feet.

"Ha ha!" Bloo pointed at his creator and rushed forward. Leaning close to Mac's face, Bloo's eyes grew big and sparkly. A grin split his face "Awww...Did the little baby wet himself?"  
"No Bloo, I fell in a puddle." Mac rolled his eyes at his best friend.  
"Did the big bad wind scare you?" Bloo asked in a baby-voice.  
"Tch, no," Mac scoffed, "This did." He held up the teddy bear he had found on the front porch.

At this Bloo fell to the floor rolling in a fit of laughter. "A teddy bear?" He jumped up and snatched the bear out of Mac's hands. "Oh no! Look out! It's a teddy bear!" Bloo waved the bear in Mac's face. "I'm so scawy." He said, speaking for the bear, waving it's arms. "Raaaaaawr."

Mac crossed his arms, "I only brought it in because I thought it might have belonged to some kid who came to adopt a friend."

"Mac's afraid of teddy bears. Mac's afraid of teddy bears." Bloo began to chant as he danced around, swinging the the teddy bear.

"Stop that!"

"Um, excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but this is not ok."  
"You can say that again," Mac rolled his eyes as Bloo swarmed around him, waving the bear in his face, its long limbs flailing and smacking his head.

"Well, yes. But what I mean is, _that_ is not ok." Wilt pointed at the puddle at Mac's feet again, "Mr. Herriman has been telling Frankie that there shouldn't be any dirt on the floor. And she's been cleaning like mad after all the rain."

"Bloo!"

The three turned around to see a very angry Frankie glaring them down from the first floor hallway.

"How many times have I told you, don't track mud into the house!"

Bloo paused, giving the matter some serious thought.

"Six," he answered after a moment, "definitely six…no wait…maybe only seven."  
"Ugh!" Frankie grabbed Bloo and held him up to her face, "Just you wait, Herriman's going to give it to you good, blob boy."  
"Mac did it!" Bloo said pointing at his creator.

"Mac?"  
"Hi Frankie."  
"You know better than to bring mud into the house, especially with all of this rain." Frankie pulled out a rag and dropped to her knees. Shebegan wiping up the rainwater.

"I'm sorry, but I fell into a puddle."  
"I can see that," she said standing up and inspecting the white tiled floor, "Well no damage done, it was just water."

"WHAT?! That's it?!" Bloo popped up in front of Frankie. "If it was me, you'd be sending me to my room by now, with no TV for like a year!"

"That's because you've already covered the entire house in mud four times this week!" Frankie yelled.

"What's all the hubbub, Bub?" Madame Foster was tottering down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Grandma."  
"Goodness me. Mac you're wetter than a rubber duck after a scuba lesson."

"Um…yes...?" Mac responded with a confused look on his face.

"Well, come with me. I'll get you a new change of clothes." The old woman tottered away, "and maybe some for Bloo too! Wa ha ha ha!"

"No thanks, really. I'm good." Bloo said edging away slowly, "I'm just gonna go back-"

"Nonsense! Wilt you come along too!" In an instant the old woman was at their sides again. She grabbed both Bloo and Wilt by the arm.

"That's really nice of you, but really I'm ok."  
"Don't be shy! Join the fun!" How she managed to link arms with all three of them and drag them up the stairs, they'd never know. Frankie shook her head and left the foyer to do the laundry that she had temporarily neglected.

Nobody noticed the teddy bear that Mac had brought in had gone missing.

* * *

Found this today and just had to post it. I had the idea for this story a long time ago, maybe two years now? I dug it up and I thought I should post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A Little Teddy Bear_

* * *

"Now, give me just an uno momento." Madame Foster said as she pulled the string of the single bare bulb in the attic, "I know they're in here somewhere." She shuffled past the towering boxes of junk. Furniture was covered with white sheets, which were also covered with a fine layer of dust. Decorations stored for safekeeping years past skittered across the floor as Madame Foster scooted past the boxes.

Mac smiled weakly, "Really, Madame Foster, I'm fine. It's only water."

"Nonsense! Can't have you wandering all around the house when you're wetter than a peanut butter sandwich in a pool in July, now can we?" As she edged in between two trunks, she knocked one open. "Dearie me!" She exclaimed, not pausing. Toys spilled over the floor. "Be a good boy and pick those up for me."

"I hate to break it to ya lady, but we've already been all around the house just to get up to this stinky place." Bloo said as Mac and Wilt gathered up the toys. He proceeded to poke a ballerina musicbox that was precariously perched next to an old bear on a beat up leather trunk.

"Bloo!" Mac said shooting his best friend a glare from behind an armful of toys.

"What? It's true!"

Mac squidged his feet together guiltily, they squeaked loudly against the hardwood floor of the attic. "Yeah...but..."

"Um...Madame Foster, are you ok?" Wilt asked, neatly arranging the toys back in their box.

The tiny woman had all but disappeared into the enormous trunk she was digging through. "Oh fiddlefaddle, I'm fitter than a newly strung fiddle. Now...let's see..."

"Why are we even up here?" Bloo said lifting a white sheet off of a mirror and peeking under, "It smells like old people."

"Bloo!"

"That is not ok!" Wilt interjected casting a glance toward Madame Foster.

"What? What'd I say?" Bloo said dropping the corner of the sheet and turning to look at his comrades.

"You can't just say things like that!" Mac said jerking his head toward Madame Foster, who was now inspecting something that looked suspiciously like a stale cookie. Her glasses were on top of her head as she held the object inches from her face.

"Sorry Madame Foster," Wilt said apologizing to the old woman on Bloo's behalf.

The only response she had was to squint even harder at the mysterious object.

Bloo rolled his eyes, "I told you guys already, she can't hear squat without her glasses."

"Bloo," Mac said giving him a reprimanding look and crossing his arms, "That makes absolutely no sense."

"I hate to break it to you, buddy, but Mac's right. Glasses and hearing have nothing to do with each other." Wilt said shrugging. "Sorry," He immediately added.

"Psssssh!" Bloo said motioning his little blue arms as if throwing away the very idea. He brought a hand to his chest, in a gesture that said _trust-me_, "Just watch." The blue blob sauntered over to the old woman who was now sniffing the stale cookie with interest. The two could only watch in silent horror as Bloo cleared his throat.

The blue imaginary friend inhaled deeply, puffing out his chest to fill every last square inch of his lungs with air.

"MADAME FOSTER!" Bloo screamed in her ear with earth shattering volume. Mac and Wilt covered their own ears as the shockwave hit them. A stack of junk had even toppled over, causing a small avalanche.

"See?" Bloo smiled broadly and gestured to the old lady who was now tapping the stale cookie against the trunk she had dug it out of.

"That doesn't prove anything," Mac said removing his hands from his ears. Bloo smirked and knocked Madame Foster's glasses back to the bridge of her nose as Mac continued, "She's just hard of hearing because she's old."

The stale cookie collided with the side of Mac's head an instant later.

"Mac!" Wilt said, kneeling down, "Are you ok?"

"I-I think so..." Mac said holding his head, his eyes were spinning.

"Oh my, sorry dearie!" Madame Foster said, shuffling over and helping Mac up, "Must have slipped out of these hands of mine. Curse my _old_ age. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Mac answered sheepishly as the old woman offered a hand to help him up.

Mac glared at Bloo as Madame Foster waddled over to the stale cookie and blew some dust off of it with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What?" Bloo said.

"I heard that?"

"What?" Bloo repeated.

"It's one thing to set me up, but it's an entirely different thing to laugh about it." Mac said frowning at his friend.

"Hey! First of all," Bloo leaned close, holding a balled up blue nub in his friend's face, "I _told_ you she couldn't hear without her glasses." He dug his nub into Mac's chest in an accusatory gesture, "_You_ were the one who didn't believe me. And third-"

"You mean second," Mac dead-panned.

"No, I mean third," Bloo said confidently, "I haven't had a chance to even laugh at you yet! There's no place for me to perform the awesomeness of my _I-told-you-so_ dance here."

"Sure whatever," Mac said rolling his eyes. It was no use arguing.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frankie's voice echoed from the doorway to the attic. The bare bulb swung on its wire.

"Uh, Bloo?" Wilt said, jerking a thumb at the stairs that led to the rest of the house, "I think Frankie is calling you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Bloo shouted back at the stairs.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Mac turned on his friend, "What did you do to make Frankie mad this time?"

"Why do you always assume that she's mad at me?" Bloo said crossing his arms, "Maybe she baked some fresh cookies to commemorate the awesomeness that transpired here today." He beamed proudly.  
Mac sighed and shook his head, "Well let's go see what she wants."

Wilt nodded and gestured to them from the top of the stairs, "Best not to keep her waiting, ok?"

Mac and Bloo followed.

The attic was empty, with only a stale cookie sitting in the center of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Came Out To Play_

* * *

Frankie was waiting for them in the kitchen, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. A plate of cookies was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Seeeeee," Bloo said as he spotted the cookies, "I _told_ you so! And that makes four times today!"

"It's only two! I mean one!" Mac shook his head. "What's up Frankie?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Frankie glared at Bloo in furious silence.

"Why don't you ask blob boy over there?"  
"What?" Bloo adopted a heroic voice, "Come to ask of the thrilling tale of Blooregard Q. Kazoo and how he bested his creator in a battle of I-told-you-so's?"

"No," Frankie said uncrossing her arms and grabbing the plate of cookies in the counter. "I'm here to ask you why you would eat all the cookies I had baked for today's adoption day? I've got a bus load of kids coming by later today from the local elementary school! I mean sure," she said looking at the ceiling in desperation, "It's one thing for you to eat all the cookies, but it's another thing to do it just to make more work for me."

"Whaaaat?" Bloo said his mouth falling open, but Frankie continued on her tirade.

"I'm saying, if you're going to be such a pain can you at least not do it in such an obviously annoying way? You didn't have to go and take a bite from every single cookie! Now I've got to bake an entirely new batch!"

She thrust the plate of offending cookies in front of the blue blob, and indeed each cookie was missing a good chunk.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Bloo said holding his hand up and backing up, "So you're saying that _I_ went and ate only _one_ bite of each cookie?"

"Yes!" Frankie said.

"That's outrageous!" Bloo said throwing his arms up in the air. "What a waste of a cookie! Give them here!" He dove for the plate.

Frankie pulled the plate out of his grasp at the last second. "No way! You've had enough sweets for today apparently."

"But I haven't had a single cookie all day! And you proooooomised!"

"Look Bloo," Frankie said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't have time to argue with you about loopholes. Yes, you haven't had a _single_ cookie. I don't care. Just stay out of the kitchen and out of my way, and don't cause any more trouble!" She thrust the plate of cookies at Mac. "Here Mac, you can have them."

Mac backed away slowly, "Sugar?"

Frankie sighed, "Ah that's right. Wilt could you take these up to Eduardo for me? He's having a tea party with his little friends. I'm sure they won't mind half-eaten cookies." She said offering the plate to the tall red imaginary friend.

"Ok," Wilt said. Bloo glowered at him as he watched the plate of cookies change hands.

Wilt smiled meekly down at him, "Sorry Bloo, but you've already had a lot."

Bloo threw his arms indignantly in the air, "I haven't had one lousy cookie!"

Mac cast a look at Bloo, "Are you just going through loopholes again?"

"Noooooo!"

Frankie shot the blue blob a look, which sent him into a silent sulk.

Wilt ducked out of the kitchen as Bloo muttered, "Why's it that every time something bad happens everyone blames me."

"That's because it usually is you." Mac pointed out.

"Well what about the time Coco chewed up Mr. Harrinton's couch?"

"That was you, remember?"

"Or the time Eduardo made a rubberband bungee cord and tried to skydive off of the roof?"

"You again." Mac said shaking his head, "And a good thing we stopped you, or you'd be a blooberry pancake on the sidewalk."

Bloo frowned and pondered for a moment before speaking, "Then what about when Duchess flooded the whole third floor for a pool party."

"What are you talking about?" Mac crossed his arms, "That's never happened."

"Oh..." Bloo fell silent for a moment. "Hey Mac..." He said a broad grin growing on his face.

"No," Mac deadpanned.

"Awwww come on! It's such a good idea!"

"No, Bloo!"

"Come ooooooooooooooooooon!"

"Forget it, Bloo!"

"Come oooooooooooooooooooooooon!"  
"Don't you dare start _that_ again."  
"But Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!"  
Mac ignored his imaginary friend as he departed the kitchen, "You know I'm practically immune to your whining by now. There's no point complaining to me."  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

"Just give it up!"  
"Mac!"  
"I said quit it already!" Mac said turning to look at Bloo as he collided right into a rather large white and fluffy something.

"Wot, wot! I dare say!" Mr. Herriman peered down at the boy sprawled on the floor before him. "Master Mac, you couldn't possibly be the culprit could you?"  
"Uh..." Mac answered.

Mr. Herriman straightened up and adjusted his monocle, "Surely it couldn't be _you_ who's responsible for the mess on the third floor?"

"What are you talking about you?" Bloo said sidling over to the large rabbit.

Mr. Herriman inspected Bloo carefully, "Or perhaps Master Blooregard has cajoled you into another one of his infamous capers?"

"What are you talking about?!" Bloo repeated.

The manager of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends scrutinized the blue blob for a moment longer, "If indeed it was another one of your so called _practical_ jokes, Master Blooregard, you can expect to be sent to your room without supper."

Bloo threw up his arms, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"There was a bit of a fiasco on the third floor just now. The third floor is entirely flooded. I don't care if it's raining, but a _pool party_ in the house is entirely unacceptable."

Bloo's mouth fell to the floor as he listened.

"As I have no...evidence to link you to this infraction, I will let you slide." Mr. Herriman snorted, "Innocent until proven guilty, what utter tosh. But I will not break the rules. However," Mr. Herriman loomed over the two, "If you so much put another toe out of line before the eager schoolchildren arrive later today, I will personally see to it that you are thrown out of Foster's."

"But Mr. Herriman-" Mac cut in.

"I'm sorry Master Mac, but rrrrules are rrrrrules." He said, rolling his 'r's for dramatic effect.

The rabbit hopped away, "As to why they're called _practical _jokes, I'll never understand. Nothing practical about them."

* * *

And here's the next chapter! Writing Herriman is surprisingly difficult. Something fishy is definitely going on at Foster's and I don't just mean Duchess's new fish oil skin treatment or whatever nonsense someone is up to.


End file.
